User talk:Prissybitch
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lynne1984 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 03:39, January 5, 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! I dont play on-line much at all. But you can add me on the PSN and maybe sometime ill join you or vise versa. Hope to see more of you on here!! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 03:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) UBX's If you need help just ask. I will be happy to. 02:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It depends on which one you wish to put on your page. 03:09, January 8, 2012 (UTC) type in the the code next to the pic/box on the UBX page. like so . resulting in Sweet! Thanks for the help! I felt so stupid. I thought I new how to "copy and paste".PrissyB*tch No problem. If you are copying a custom box from another users page, copy and paste the whole code from source mode } Borderlands and all 4 DLC | info-c = goldenrod | info-fc = darkred }} resulting in } Borderlands and all 4 DLC | info-c = goldenrod | info-fc = darkred }} . you can also use this code as well as some links i have on my page to design your own, should you wish. Use source mode and preview, but dont publish, till you get it right -- 03:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok. My bad. From reading this Wiki the past year, I was afraid I would make mistakes and get corrected. IE. "sign your posts". Cracks me up every time I see it.PrissyB*tch Oooops. I know, I started typing too soon. D'oh! how i got xbox 360 from "My PSN name is Prissyb!tch" i cannot say. 03:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) No prob! I felt honored to be contacted by "the great and powerful" Dr. Oz, I mean Dr. Clayton Forrester. Thanks for your support.PrissyB*tch Wiki Code Hello again Prissy. To Make a sub-section of a page simply type 2 or 3 ( = ) in front of and after the text you wish to name the section. EX: About me . 2 will give you a section header and 3 will give a sub section. EX 1: About me EX 2: About me View source mode to see the difference. Actually it is a good idea to view source mode on any page to see the code used on that page. Just dont hit publish to exit the page. You have to use wiki markup/code in order to increase or decrease the size of text. Use text or text for small text or in the case of sub, small lower text. Use text for larger text. Use multiple instances of code to further increase or decrease the size of text, EX: text . Resulting in: EX: sub = Text Ex: small = Text -- 2 smalls = Text EX: big = Text -- 2 bigs = Text EX: sup = Text Hope that helps and is clear. Again view source mode to see how the code works. If you have any more questions feel free to ask :) 04:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) &you could also put this on your page. There's not many girls around here, it kind of sucks. D: or i could make you a pretty signature to distract me from the archives. :3 04:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) : To view a page in source mode, hit the edit button to enter the edit page, then hit the Source tab next to the Visual tab near the top middle of the edit page. Yes, you can use Source mode to View how others have done their pages. Again, just do not hit publish button while doing this. --rt 05:49, January 12, 2012 (UTC) for an excellent primer on how to manipulate source code check out [[User:Airos/Code Monkey|airos' code monkey]] page. there's more in there on wiki markup code than you can stick a shake at. 06:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Really, I didnt know I can do this: OMG! 03:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : I can haz no large text ? :'(-- 04:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ricey is cool. Hes just Play'n. -- 04:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Iz ok. I like large text.PrissyB*tch 04:42, January 13, 2012 (UTC) - Seems to suit you :P put on your profile if you like same as the one Razl gave you. -- 04:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome. No problem. Playing with the wiki markup can be fun. I love making userboxes. If you need any more help or have any more questions, just ask and someone will get back to you. 06:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) thief! (kidding) Nope, i don't mind at all. Feel free to look around at any of the userboxes. Just make sure to change the links to your profiles, people might get confused. :P If you would like to make your own sub-pages such as a place for your character builds or inventory, just type /characters or /whatever after your name in the URL. 03:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC) When editing your profile, switch to source mode between the tabs^. you will see this: Where it says my name, just change it to yours. erase the extraneous #plaguebearer, of course. The link will then turn red when you save it, you would click on it, it should be a page on your profile and you could add content and create a character page of your own. You can then go here to see a link to all the character build templates. If you need help with that, just ask. 04:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Which one? if you're talking about the |thumb pictures, by default it will say who originally uploaded the picture to the wiki. if you would like to change the size of the image without an added by..yadayada. you would take the image and it would say something like with no thumb/addedby. and you could change the 100px more or less depending on how big you want the picture to be. using the "preview" button is also handy, cause you can see what your page will look like before you save it. 04:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC)